The present invention involves the ejection of ink drops by way of forming gas or vapor bubbles in a bubble forming liquid. This principle is generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,120 (Stemme). Each pixel in the printed image is derived ink drops ejected from one or more ink nozzles. In recent years, inkjet printing has become increasing popular primarily due to its inexpensive and versatile nature. Many different aspects and techniques for inkjet printing are described in detail in the above cross referenced documents.
Inkjet printers often have maintenance stations that cap the printhead when it's not in use. To remove excess ink from the nozzle plate, the capper can be disengaged so that it peels off. This promotes the formation of a meniscus between the capper surface and the exterior of the nozzle plate. Using contact angle hysteresis, which relates to the angle that the surface tension in the meniscus contacts the surface (for more detail, see the Applicant's U.S. Ser. No. 11/246,714, the majority of ink wetting the exterior of the nozzle plate can be collected and drawn along by the meniscus between the capper and nozzle plate. The ink is conveniently deposited as a large bead at the point where the capper fully disengages from the nozzle plate. Unfortunately, some ink remains on the nozzle plate. If the printhead is a multi-colour printhead, the residual ink left in or around a given nozzle aperture, may be a different colour than that ejected by the nozzle because the meniscus draws ink over the whole surface of the nozzle plate. The contamination of ink in one nozzle by ink from another nozzle can create visible artefacts in the print.